


Bonds Forged of Fire

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: Ask Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: Jason left this life behind, but when an old friend calls he finds himself entering the shadows darker than those in Gotham.
Relationships: Jason Todd & John Wick
Series: Ask Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Bonds Forged of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given: Red Hood and John Wick team up to take out a common enemy

It had been a while since Jason stepped foot in a Continental, even longer since he came alone but he refused to drag Cass or Damian with him and he didn’t really feel like explaining the Underworld to anyone else. 

Like Bruce and Dick wouldn’t freak out that he was still willing to kill. 

Tim probably already guessed the little psychic, but he didn’t need the fact that Red Hood was back in the business of killing if he could help it. Perhaps it was a good thing that he always went by his real name in these circles after all. Well, that and the name the Al Ghul’s had given him as a cruel joke. 

“Ah Mr. Todd,” Julius greeted from where he stood next to Mors, “It had been a while since I have seen you, usually you stay further east.” 

“Here on a favor,” He shrugged, “Plus I’m doing freelance now.” 

“Indeed?” He questioned humming, “Well we always have a room open for one of our most loyal customers.” 

“Thanks,” He pulled out a coin and slid it across the concierge desk, “Just for one night, I don’t think I’m staying for long.” 

Taking only a second hesitation he headed up to his room with a key, noting the number with a smirk. 

319 huh? 

Right next to 321, the room his contact sent him yesterday. 

* * *

He was right, he was there for less than a day before he received a cryptic message from his neighbor through the vent in the wall. 

It wasn’t hard to keep an eye on the Italian prick, if the League of Assassins had taught Jason anything it was how to blend into a crowd flawlessly, they were known for being invisible to even the best assassins. He had only ever been made twice, once by Ra Al Ghul himself and once by John Wick. 

He didn’t enter the continental, knowing it would be too easy to tell that the blonde tourist was anything, but a trained assassin but once the man excited and began heading to the art gallery he was planning on attending a gala at tonight, he could see the bloodstain on his cuff. 

The deal had been sealed. 

The young assassin relaxed, John could rest easy now that Santino had finished his end of the deal. He was about to leave to return to the room he had gotten for the night but he felt a buzz in his pocket, from his work phone. A new bounty had come in, a high one. 

For murdering his beloved sister, Santino D’Antonio was offering 7 million for John Wick’s head. 

“Son of a Bitch,” He swore turning on his heel. 

Jason was pissed, far worse than he ever had been before. Of course, Santino would pull something like this, murdering the man that did his dirty work so that he could take the thrown. 

The Italian prick needed a reminder of his own mortality, proof that he wasn’t all-powerful and all-knowing like he made himself out to be. Not a single soul would know that Jason Todd had been anywhere near the sight of the murder, that he was back in action. Not with the method he was going to take. 

He was in line at a Starbucks ordering an iced mocha for himself and a hot caramel macchiato when the explosion rang out from several blocks over causing the other customers to look around in confusion at the muffled sound. 

He just smirked and took his drinks. 

No one outside of Gotham would recognize an exploding Batarang. He didn’t even need to check the explosion sight to see who survived, he already knew. 

Bruce had taught them the nonlethal zones to place a Batarang given who was in the car. 

Only Damian, Cass and Jason had made notes of how this gave them the best places to attach a Batarang to kill someone. A small flick of his wrist had placed the maximum blast at the passenger side back seat, where he had seen the prick get in, a bodyguard getting in on the other side. 

Santino was dead, murdered but no one was going to find the culprit. 

He pulled out his phone.

**_Got Coffee, meet at the Rockefeller Fountain?_ **

**_With the BK, have to take care of some business._ **

**_Handled it for you, but could go to the hotel instead if you want_ **

**_10 minutes, hotel._ **

**_Gotcha. I’ll be in my room, got to grab a shower, got something weird in my hair._ **

A quick trip into the bathroom allowed him to change into his usual jeans and leather jacket, and he was back to the hotel, a knock sounding on his door exactly 10 minutes after the text had arrived. 

“Come on in John, your coffee is on the side table.” 

The door opened as he toweled off his once more black hair “Black?” 

“No, you can hide your sweet tooth from everyone else if you want but I know you, old man. It’s caramel.”

He pulled on his clothes, to find the ghost sitting on his bed, turning the cup between his hands. 

“He’s gone,” 

“He destroyed my home.” 

“I know,” Jason agreed. 

“Everything from Helen…” 

“I’m so sorry, John,” 

The man was clearly lost as he sipped his drink as Jason flopped down next to him. Being under the Al Ghul’s had been hard, but that didn’t mean Jason had made friends while working as an assassin, or as much of friends as any of them could in this world, but John was different. Sure Baba Yaga was a legend in the Underworld, but John, the man, was an oddity at best in this world. He had a mask crafted to perfectly disguise what he’s thinking and Jason had only seen it drop once but he knew, knew damn well that the man broke one of the biggest rules in the Underworld constantly. 

Nothing is personal.

“Did I ever tell you about where I was before the Al Ghuls?” 

Eyes flashed to him, not that he could blame him. Asking about the before, the pre assassin life was a huge middle finger, only if an assassin who wanted to share his past. 

“You don’t-” 

“Shuuut up,” Jason drawled, “Let me tell you about Gotham. Plus I think Cas and Damian would like to see you if you ever visited us there.” 

“Al Ghul and Cain?” 

“The demon spawn goes by his father’s name now, since we all got away from the League we’ve been staying with him.” 

Jason took a long drink, watching the gears turn in the other man’s head, before letting out a humorless laugh. 

“What? You thought you were the only one who ever got out?” 

“Never expected you three…” 

Jason gave a shrug, “Yeah, well… a lot has happened since we last talked, Baba Yaga.”

John stares at him hard before nodding, “What’s Gotham like Blue Jay?”


End file.
